kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Katshuma
Hi! I'm the founder here, but I've been very inactive. Just telling you thanks for holding up this Wiki for a while until my return. Max2 It was. I'm pretty much the only contibutor. Max2 And I'm semi-inactive because I'm on so many wikis... any help is highly appreciated. I'm not that good at licensing... my 1 drawback... sorry. Haven't been on... anyway, I would go to This user. He knows more about Wiki-related subjects. Max2 definitely isn't the only contributor. I've written more decent length articles than he has! ;) Red.Tide 23:28, 30 April 2007 (UTC) All Kirby images are copyrighted, so you half to use . Though, I prefer my Fair use template to the one here. But that's another story. ~Dantman(talk) May 1, 2007 @ 09:13 (UTC) Sysop'd Is it OK if I make you a Sysop? with all of your edits, It would be fine with me! and, it's fine, it's just 2 days. I haven't been on, either... 130 is fine. I care more about the quality of the edits, not the quanity. You could have 10 million edits, but if they were all minor, it wouldn't count. :I was... And I was watching the recentchanges like usual... Buahahahaha... ::Sorry, I just had to so that... But naturally... You can't do something without me knowing ^_^ rofl... Interesting... Tuff's original name was Bun. lol... ~Dantman(talk) May 7, 2007 @ 01:02 (UTC) OK, you're Sysop'd. Category In categories, you only want to have items that are actually in the category. "Copy Ability" (strange as it sounds) is not a copy ability. Neither is "List of Copy Abilities". Inhale is DEFINITELY not a copy ability. I actually added links to Copy Ability and List of Copy Abilities on the actual category page. Red.Tide 20:55, 8 May 2007 (UTC) I have to say, you pretty much saved this wiki, and definitely deserve sysop status. But when I made the template for copy abilities, powers is not for what the attack does, but things like cuts through ropes, digs through dirt, destroys clouds. With destroys clouds, you would only list that if the power isn't fire elemental (because that does it anyway). Red.Tide 21:33, 8 May 2007 (UTC) I'm wondering.. have you actually played Kirby Super Star? While you do a great job with the articles, the move descriptions and sometimes how they are executed for the Kirby Super Star games are grossly innacurate. For example, Fireball Spin makes Kirby turn into a fireball as he falls, not makes him breathe fire in all directions. And Pin Point Kick for Suplex is not done by grabbing an enemy in midair. It is done by pressing the attack button twice rapidly near an enemy. I can't make these changes now, and they are just some mistakes among qute a few. I recommend not writing specific information about games you haven't played unless you do very careful research. Red.Tide 00:08, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Re:MediaWiki It's fine. You've taught me a few things, even I'm regretfully not as active as you. (0_0') yeah. oh well, back to work! I wouldn't stop working here without a reason! Thanks Thank you for finding my mistakes. I'm kind of new to this so I'm still getting use to it. Thanks again. Kirbyandkpedia Tuesday July 31, 12:36 PM. Just to tell you... Hey, i'm japanese if you didn't know. Arigato! Kirbyandkpedia Back hello im finaly back from my long break Kirbyandkpedia 02:19, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Hey. What the heck is a "Sysop?" When you read this message please tell me on my talk page. Thanks! 21:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC)